Sexopalooza
by isabella123456
Summary: Su beso sabía eléctrico, surgiendo en su sistema y dando a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas una áspera llamada de atención. Bella  nunca había estado tan encendida que cada fibra de su ser gritase de necesidad como en ese momento


_adaptación_

_Sexopalooza_

Su beso sabía eléctrico, surgiendo en su sistema y dando a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas una áspera llamada de atención. Su coño se contrajo y una gota de humedad sexual se deslizó desde su núcleo. Isabella nunca había estado tan encendida que cada fibra de su ser gritase de necesidad como en ese momento, quemándose con la lujuria. Y todo lo que él había hecho hasta ahora era besarla — una tentativa de beso para ser exactos.

El señor de Fae la había descubierto desde el momento en que isabella llegó al festival de apareamiento. Sus ojos la penetraron cuando bloquearon su mirada, provocando que el aire a su alrededor se disolviera mientras su pecho se apretaba. Sus pezones se endurecieron y rayos de colores disolutos se agitaron desde el fondo de su sexo. Como un hada del amor, isabella era completamente inmune a todas las clases de seducción, pero esta vez, ella había encontrado su compañero.

Sus pies parecían clavados en el suelo y sus alas rechazaron transportarla por el aire cuando él se deslizó entre la muchedumbre. Medía casi 7 pies de alto, un dios de oro de absoluta perfección. Estaba tan hipnotizada por su belleza que durante un largo rato se quedó congelada, completamente hechizada, hasta que él rompió su trance con una reclamación evidente. "Cosita dulce, eres mía"

Él agarró su cintura con un brazo y lo siguiente que supo, fue que el señor de Fae la había llevado lejos, lejos de la algarabía del festival para que pudieran tener intimidad. La atrapó contra el tronco de un árbol antiguo, tocó las curvas de su cuerpo con las puntas de sus largos y afilados, dedos y rozó sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola con ferviente curiosidad.

isabella estaba perdida. No sabía ni su nombre. Todo que sabía era que él era uno de los príncipes de la Corte de la Luz, y el hecho que se sintiese atraído por ella en el primer lugar todavía la dejaba perpleja. Por lo general, la realeza Fae era muy selectiva.

Su lengua trazó el contorno de su labio interior, muy suavemente, como si quisiera saborear lentamente todo lo que ella tenía que ofrecer. isabella gimió con sus labios entreabiertos. Él aplastó su boca contra la suya, besándola profundamente, a fondo, hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento y su corazón quiso explotar en su pecho. Ella jadeaba por aire cuando él finalmente rompió el beso.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, deliciosa?" Preguntó. Su voz era tan seductora como su beso demoledor-de-mentes. Sus ojos de oro brillaron.

"¿Cual es el tuyo?" Ella devolvió la pregunta con petulancia.

"Pregunté primero" Tenía las manos en sus caderas, y con un movimiento rápido, tiró lejos su corta túnica. Sus pechos se derramaron. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

"isabella" Su voz era casi un susurro. Él había ahuecado sus pechos, sus dedos encontraron sus pezones haciendo pucheros y los hizo rodar de tal modo que un profundo, triste anhelo la chamuscó de dentro a fuera.

Él susurró otra vez, pareciendo encantado. "isabella. Un nombre muy bonito"

"¿Cual es el tuyo?"

"Puedes llamarme 'Señor' por el momento"

"¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?" isabella no podía contener su curiosidad.

"Estoy buscando una consorte, y tú, deliciosa, eres precisamente la clase de Fae que tenía en mente"

"Pero yo no estoy busc..."

"Ssh" Él tiró del resto de su ropa, dejándola con la piel desnuda. Aplastado su boca sobre la de ella mientras se desvestía.

Su cerebro se quedó en blanco por sus besos enturbiadores-de-mente. Ella fue sólo vagamente consciente de él luchando con ella en el suelo cubierta de hojas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y obligándola a una entrega total. La agarró por las muñecas y las aseguró encima de su cabeza. Ella se estremeció, sintiéndose tan vulnerable. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Con una rodilla, empujó sus piernas abiertas. Se acuñó entre sus muslos, su polla en su pubis, dura y maravillosamente enorme. Ella se sintió mareada de repente. Su erección gruesa, viril se sentía caliente en su piel febril. Su eje casi le alcanzaba el botón del vientre.

"¿Ves esto?" él arrulló, semi burlándose. "Esto es cuan profundo voy a joderte"

Una reclamación patente incitó un nuevo incendio en su interior. Ella se humedeció por el impacto.

"Y será mejor que te guste" dijo con voz áspera otra vez, los ojos ardiendo con el fuego de la posesión. "Porque de ahora en adelante, eres mía, deliciosa"

Su mente apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando cuando él se movió y empujó en su empapado coño. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llorando. Su polla alanceaba su apertura, obligándola a aceptarle totalmente, arándola hacia abajo hasta que él golpeó su cerviz, golpeándose a si mismo las pelotas profundamente La fricción causada por la molienda del venoso eje contra sus paredes interiores provocó que bocados de placer explotaran dentro de su calor ardiente. La sensación era demasiado perversa para las palabras.

Él embistió, luego se retiró, inundándola con torrentes de viciosa follada. No era suave. La jodió con puro salvajismo, como si quisiera demostrarle que era el dueño de su cuerpo. Él se inclinó, su arañada piel contra la suya. Él cubrió con sus labios los suyos, su lengua saqueó su boca de la misma manera que su polla saqueaba su coño.

Ella gritó, sin poder hacer nada más que rendirse. Él gruñó mientras su coño hacía un sonido de succión húmeda por la manera en que la arrasaba. El éxtasis agarró sus sentidos bajo su estricto control. Estaba atrapada en la estela de una inminente tormenta de placer. Su corazón golpeaba, sus pulmones querían salirse de su pecho. Dulces cascadas de embriaguez la arrastraron a la cima, palpitando en rápido movimiento hacia el éxtasis final.

Ella explotó.

isabella se corrió con tanta fuerza que pensó que moriría. Su cuerpo convulsionaba. El mundo se oscureció en sus ojos durante unos largos segundos. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por sus besos. Él siguió golpeando en ella mientras se ahogaba en el puro éxtasis hasta que finalmente convulsionó, con rugido casi salvaje cuando vació su semilla profundamente en su interior. Su polla tuvo espasmos una y otra vez hasta que se disipó.

Cuando fue capaz de recomponerse, el señor de Fae sonrió. "¿Te hice daño?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había sido el orgasmo más exquisito que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás dolorida?"

"No"

"Bien" Parecía contento. "Quiero llevarte de vuelta a Artem-Ruh. Me gustaría disfrutar en la comodidad de mi propia cama. Este suelo forestal," lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor, "Es demasiado áspero para mi gusto"

Ella se alarmó. "No puedo ir contigo"

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Te he reclamado. Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión sobre tenerte como mi consorte"

"No entiendes. Realmente no soy libre" Sus mejillas enrojecieron con el pensamiento de que había desafiado el deseo de sus padres después de todos estos años. Solo a las hadas sin ataduras se les permitía acudir al Festival de Apareamiento de las Hadas, y ella había asistido de todas formas como venganza porque sus padres habían arreglado sus esponsales con alguien que ella no conocía. isabella acababa de llegar a la mayoría de edad cuando se enteró de su arreglado, compromiso matrimonial y lo había odiado. En primer lugar quería disfrutar de la vida al máximo, no verse inmediatamente atada a un Fae mozalbete desconocido.

El señor de Fae la inundó con su mirada penetrante. Su pecho se apretó otra vez. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó, su voz sonando peligrosa.

"Mis padres han arreglado mi compromiso"

"¿Con quién?"

"Edward cullen de Turch-Noch"

"¿Por qué lo rechazaste?"

isabella lo miró fijamente con desafío. "Ni siquiera lo conozco"

"No me conocías. Aún así me has dejado joderte"

"Tú eres d-diferente" isabella se sintió avergonzada. Ella no lo conocía, pero en el momento en que puso los ojos en él, lo había deseado más que nada en el mundo.

Él se echó a reír. Su perversa alegría llenó el bosque. "Niña tonta. Soy Edward cullen de Turch-Noch. ¿Por qué crees que te tomé, en primer lugar?"

La sangre desapareció de su rostro y su corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Qué?"

"Eres una luchadora y de espíritu libre, tus padres me lo dijeron. Sabía que tenía que domarte"

"Pero…"

"Mi dulce, sin excusas. Sé que me deseabas. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. No puedes negar nuestro vínculo. Tu resistencia es inútil"

"Pero…"

"Tal vez tenga que mostrarte una vez más a quién realmente perteneces" gruñó. Sacó su polla y se estrelló de nuevo en ella.

isabella lanzó un grito cuando de nuevo placer explotó en su interior. Él se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

"La resistencia es inútil"

_**Fin**_


End file.
